


Reborn

by HotDoggo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDoggo/pseuds/HotDoggo
Summary: Sonja is revived from the dead and has her lifeline connected to the one who revived her. She has never really gone outside before, and for the first time, meets Mattia, a blonde woman with a pixie cut. Somehow, a relationship forms between the two of them, but will it last?





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I legit suck at summaries, so don't pay any attention to that.
> 
> Sonja = Nyo! Norway  
> Mattia = Nyo! Denmark

_**Where am I? It’s dark but it’s light. I can’t see because of the darkness yet I see things. I want to know where I am. I can’t feel myself. At all. Please someone, someone! Help me! Help me! Help m-** _

   My eyes lifted slowly until they were fully open. I was encased in a glass tube, filled with a transparent, clear liquid. My first thought was if I could breath. Slowly I sucked in a large amount of the weird liquid. It felt… normal, like I was born in the water. When I let out a breath, bubbles formed and blocked my vision til I couldn’t see anymore. Once the bubbles cleared up, something else blocked my sight. _What is it?_ I eagerly wondered. Moving any part of my body was impossible, as I have tried to move. Looking forward, the only thing visible to my eyes was the colour white. Machinery lined the walls everywhere. Some were tall, some were short. Some were covered in button from head to toe, some were a smooth-looking blob that sat there. That was all that was in front of me. _What was beside_ _me_ _?_ I wondered. Trying to force my head to the side as hard as I could didn’t work. A sudden creaking noise brought attention to my ears.

   A man walked in. He wore a sky blue t-shirt which tucked into his black leather jeans. On top of that, it was covered with a white lab coat. Judging by his appearance, he looked like an young adult. His gaze fell on me. My eyes stared at his lips, which were moving, yet all I could hear was muffled nonsense. They were too fast for me to comprehend. I couldn’t handle it, my mind couldn’t handle it. I felt drowsy. The last thing I saw before I passed out was him pressing a button. My eyes tightly flipped shut.

…

   The second time I awoke, I was still in the tube filled with the mysterious, clear liquid. This time, I could actually move. My hands immediately slapped the inside of the tube but because of the liquid that surrounded me, I softly placed my hand on the glass. He was still there, this time, completely staring at me. I stared back, still with something blocking my vision. At this moment, he talked, and I could actually understand him, though it was muffled. That was expected.

   “Can you hear me miss?” He calmly asked. I nodded. “Oh, that’s good. I’ll release you from the glass case, just hold on a second.”

   The mysterious man walked over to one of the pure white machines and pressed a button with a weird symbol on it. Right after pressing it, I swiftly noticed that the liquid was being drained from underneath me. Once every drop of liquid was non-existent in the tube, the glass dropped into a slot in the ground. I assumed it was made for it. I took one step out of the tube. The freezing air hit me as I started to shiver like crazy. It was partly because of the fact that I was drenched with the now cold liquid that dripped from my body. The man noticed my discomfort and handed me a wide, fluffy towel.

   “Here, wrap this around yourself while I go find you some clothes.” He ordered. I quickly complied with a blank face and something blocking my sight. It annoyed me to death. I sighed slightly and grabbed the towel from his hands, wrapping it over my body, shoulders revealed. When I was finished, he was gone. I guessed that he was finding clothes for me.

   Focusing on my surroundings, the wall that had the tube which I was just in was lined with many more of them, all symmetrical. There was a door hanging open, left to the tubes. _Probably where he left to find me clothes._ I thought.

   Shortly after, he came back, handing me many articles of clothes and directed me to a room in which he’s letting me use. He turned on the lights and revealed my room. The room wasn’t too clear to me, as I still had something blocking my eyes, but I managed. The walls were all plain white, just like the other room, except there was nothing in it but a brown table in the corner and a twin-sized bed, right next to it. A mirror sat opposite to the bed, framed with a golden colour. I shutted the door carefully and locked it. I let the towel drop onto the ground and dropped the pile of clothes onto the bed. The first thing that caught my eye first was a navy blue, long sleeved shirt, so I slipped it on. I found a skirt buried into the pile, still navy blue and pulled that on too. _What do I look like anyways?_ I wondered, so I spotted the mirror and walked towards it. I stared at the reflection that showed.

   First thing that caught my attention wasn’t my clothing, but my hair. I never paid any attention to it, but it was super long that it reached my hip. The colour was an extremely pale blonde, and I.. well, didn’t know how I felt about it. There was simply no emotion towards it. Usually, normal girls would either loved it or hated it. It was one of those hairstyles. You either loved it, or hated it. There was no in between.

   Another thing that surprised me was that… I had bangs. Realization hits my head. That’s what was blocking my sight. I sighed to how obvious it was. I hurried back to the pile of clothing, trying to find something that could work as a clip. There was absolutely nothing useful. I sighed from disappointment.

   I looked down. I was barefooted. Flopping down onto the middle of my bed, I tried to find a pair of socks. There were only one pair. It was white as the room, but it wasn’t as opaque. And they were the kind where they go above your knee. I **hated** them, yet being barefooted was even worse for me, so I dragged them up my feet. Once more, I glanced into the mirror. I was satisfied with how I looked. Then a thought came to my mind. I look around the same age as him. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I jumped. _Is it him? Wait, what is his name anyways?_ I questioned internally.

   “Hey, can I talk with you for a moment?” He asked.

   “Sure.” I quickly replied, unlocking the door so he could come in.

   “Thanks.” He went and sat down on the bed. I turned around and faced him. “So… well, I don’t know how to say this but… well… first of all, you were recreated.” He attempted to explain.

   “Wait… what?” I confusingly said.

   “So basically, before I took you in and placed you in that tube, you were dead.” He continued.

   “I- what?”

   “Look, just hear me out okay?” I nodded. “Firstly, you were dead, but because I found this new technology that could possibly revive the dead, I needed to test this on someone, and then I found you in the forest. I was originally going to test this on an animal, but you were just… there.” He explained. “You following me?”

   “Yeah…” I slowly replied.

   “Good. Anyways, I placed you into this tube and filled it with this liquid called ‘Vskae’ which is supposed to regenerate the human body. It thankfully worked really well but you might have a lot of memory loss as well as loss of a bunch of knowledge that you’ll probably never get back but there is a chance. Also, somehow I connected our lifelines, so when the time has come for me, you’ll disappear into thin air, but not very quickly. I’d say you’ll still have a day before you disappear off of the earth.” He followed.

   “What are lifelines?” I dumbfoundedly questioned.

   “Lifelines are basically how many years you live, kind of like an expectancy rate, except it’s only yours, and you have no idea how many years you’ll live.” He explained.

   “Ah…” Was all I could say.

   “And one more thing. You might not feel much emotions either. I don’t know how to regain them for you but I’ll try my best. For now, you won’t really feel much, not literally.” He added.

   “Can I ask a question?” I asked suddenly.

   “Go ahead.” He complied.

   “What’s your name?”

   “Just call me Eugene.”

   “Eugene…” I spoke out loud, testing out the new name that’s been given to me.

   “Speaking of names, do you remember yours?”

    _My name?_ I questioned. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember. “I can’t remember.” I blankly stated. I felt oddly calm, and I couldn’t pinpoint why.

   “Well just give yourself a name for now.” He ordered. Eugene stood up from the bed and left the room, closing the door gently. I sat down on the other side of the bed, which turned into laying down.

    _A name huh._ I wondered. _Sonja…_ The name echoed in my mind repeatedly. _Sonja Thomassan…_ It felt… right, like it was meant to be. Slowly, I drifted off into a deep slumber with the name, Sonja, echoing.

...

  
   I lost all track of time due to the lack of exiting the building. I had no use of going outside, at least to my knowledge. I’ve walking around the building, trying archery, watching romance movies, anything to entertain my mind. I’d never thought it would be hard to keep my brain entertained. Going outside has never crossed my mind since I could do everything inside because everything I needed was here but, just once, there was nothing to do, so I thought about it.

   “Hey, Eugene” I called.

   “Yes?” He answered.

   “What’s the outdoors like?” I questioned.

   “Where did this come from?” Eugene wondered out loud.

   “Well, there’s nothing else to do, so why not?” I complained.

   “Since you can’t really die or anything, I mean sure, there’s no real danger. Go ahead.”

   “Thanks.”

…

   The outdoors were nothing like I expected. What I thought I would see was tons of greenery and beautiful landscapes. Instead, there were tall buildings and streets made of a dark, grey material that felt like rocks. I thought it was fascinating. Being careful I didn’t bump into anyone, I ran across the streets spotting every nook and cranny, since I wanted my first experience outside to be memorable. If I couldn’t remember any memories, I might as well make some new ones.

   Sometimes, being careful to not bump into anyone is very helpful and avoids any random conversations that you would rather not participate in, but sometimes, it’s unavoidable.

   “Oi!” I shouted rudely. 

   “Oh, I’m sorry!” She apologized. By this point, I’ve already walked off, leaving her standing there, confused. I started walking back home when I noticed the same person who bumped into me. From closer inspection, she seemed like an adult in her twenties or something. Her hair was blonde, just like mine, except that it was a more vibrant shade than mine. It made sense, since my particular hair colour did seem pretty rare. Instead of long, flowy hair like mine, the lady had a short, pixie cut. The ends of her hair slightly curled up, forming a spike-like tip.

   She noticed me and gave me a idiotic grin. _Go away, I don’t want to deal with anyone, they all think I’m weird._ I panicked inside. She ran over towards me, still grinning.

   “Hey, sorry about earlier, so let start fresh!” She suggested.

   “No.” I rejected with a monotone voice.

   “Please?” She begged. _What’s her problem? She acts like five year old._ I thought. I took one look at her. Might as well get this over with.

   “Fine.” I started with a sigh. “Sonja Thomasdotter, yours?”

   She grinned even wider. “Mattia Densen!”

   “Cool, bye.” I said, monotonically, brushing the hair blocking my eyes to the side slightly. I started to walk away.

   “Wait!” Mattia yelled.

   I stopped, making an annoyed face, and turned around. “What now?”

   “Can I see you again?” I stood there, dumbfounded. _What did that mean? It depends on luck. Be at the right time and right place. What kind of question is that?_ I rambled inside my head.

   I didn’t want to drag the conversation on even longer so I simply responded “Sure, why not?” making sure I emphasized on sounding annoyed, because people would sound like this, right?

   “Sunday, March 28th! At the nearby park!”

…

   It was Sunday, and I’m waiting under a tree. _Why did I even agree to this?_ I looked around. Mattia was nowhere in sight. I might as well just leave.

   A familiar distant voice called “Sonja!” I looked up to see Mattia waving at me. Great. From what I could see with my hair slightly blocking my eyes, she wore a crimson button up covered with a pitch black coat that reached her knee.

   Even though I didn’t want to, I forced myself to walk towards her, just to seem normal. That’s what normal people do, right? Wondering a bit as a walk. Suddenly she surprised me with squeezing my body with hers. Startled, I pushed her back. She scratched the back of her neck.

   “Ahahah… sorry!” She apologized.

   “I don’t get why making physical contact was necessary.” I complained.

   “It’s called a hug!” She informed.

    _What?_ “A what? Come again?”

   She grinned. “Haha, you don't have to be sarcastic you know.”

   “No seriously, what?”

   “Wait you actually don’t know?” Mattia’s grin faded away quicker than a hummingbird flapping its wings and stood there, shocked. I nodded slowly. “What kind of childhood did you grow up in?”

    _Child what?_ “What?” I said, clearly confused.

   “Don’t tell me you don’t know what childhood means either…” She trailed off.

   “What if I don’t know?” I asked. Her signature grin appeared on her face, again.

   “Then I’ll teach you, Sunny!” She exclaimed cheerfully.

   “Don’t call me that.” I forcefully ordered.

   “Why not?”

   “You’re annoying.” I lied. She really wasn't, at least to me. But my brain automatically decided to say that.

   “Thanks!” She pulled me closer, and I ended up leaning my head on her arm while she stared at the sky, thinking of random words to teach.

   Spending the afternoon with Mattia was actually more fun than I thought it would be, but I’ll never admit that to her since it’s embarrassing for me. All she did was teach me a ton of new words that I’ve never heard of, and I would work on the pronunciation and tell her what it meant. She wanted to meet up again at some point, so Mattias decided on another day.

   I told Eugene about what happened as soon I was back. He smiled and told me to continue hanging out with her.

   That night, I couldn’t fall asleep. It was the best day I’ve ever had in in my life, and the day where I met someone other than Eugene. Eugene is great and all but, there was something to Mattia that I like a lot. I wondered what it was.

…

   Again, we met up. This time at a different place in what she called a mall. I had no idea what that was. I hoped to ask her what it was. We went inside, and she explained what it was to me.

   Out of nowhere, she asked me “Hey, have you ever tried black licorice?”

   “Black licorice? What’s that?” I questioned.

   “It’s this candy that tastes really good! Well, at least for me.” She explained. “Here, I’ll buy you some!” Mattia latched onto my left wrist and pulled me into one of the rooms in the mall that are apparently called shops.

   “Wait what is this?” I asked again.

   “All the selections of my all time, favourite brands of black licorice!” She announced. “Choose one!”

   “Oh, I guess I’ll pick the one on the left” I pointed to a small package filled with little nibs of something that resembled dark chocolate.

   Mattia flashed her grin that I’ve been expecting. “Nice choice!” She grabbed the tiny package and ran over to the checkout area. As soon as I found her again, she had already purchased it. She handed the tiny package of licorice to me. I swiftly opened it and popped a tiny piece into my mouth. My eyes immediately lit up.

   “This is delicious.” I said, almost sounding excited.

   Mattia agreed “I know right?”

   The day lasted a long time as we talked about licorice and somehow I started learning the history of how licorice was invented. It was a blast, but I’ll never tell her that. We met up again and again in fun locations, and I told Eugene about all my fun experience.

   We met up again and again until this became a part of my life. It’s been a few months. This time, before I left to see Mattia again, Eugene told me something.

   “I’m going to be working on a new experiment, so when you come back, don’t come into the lab, okay?” He announced.

   “Sure.”

   And I took off to meet with Mattia. She said it was a walk in the woods. When I found her, she asked me something.

   “Hey, you wanna come over to my house next time?” She suggested. “We could just hang out. Plus, I have sugar coated black licorice.” Being lured in with the licorice, I couldn’t help but say yes.

   “Hey, can I come over to your house one day?” Mattia asked.

   “I don’t know, I mean if you want to know what it looks like, it’s just a big, white building. Nothing special.” I explained, but by the time I ended the sentence, she has already ran into the forest, following the train. I ran to catch up, my hair flowing behind me, my skirt dashing in different directions, making the shadows that followed me interesting. The cold air splattered across my face. Mattia stopped by a tree, turned around and watched me run up to her. I inhaled deeply.

   “Don't run.” I ordered. Mattia pouted a bit before giving in.

   The walk was truly pleasant, though I didn't learn anything. Mattia was actually quiet for once, and I held up my guard for a while, thinking she was going to scare me before I just gave up. Suddenly, she held my hand. I tensed up. Even though I was still oblivious to a ton of gestures and phrases, I’ve watched enough romance films to know what this meant. Slowly, I started blushing and looked towards Mattia. She was humming, looking straight forward at what was ahead. I probably looked like an idiot, but I still enjoyed it.

   But I’ll never tell her that.

   After, we went to Mattia’s house. Still slightly blushing, I followed her in through the front door. The blush was still there but it wasn't too noticeable. I thought her house would be similar to the building I lived in, but I was proven completely wrong. Nothing was even remotely similar. Her house wasn’t even white. It was a peachy colour instead. She had something called a kitchen and a bunch of other rooms with exotic names I couldn’t remember.

   Mattia stood in the kitchen and gave me a small bag of something in which I found out was licorice.

   “Thank you…” I said, slightly showing a rare smile. Smiles were non-existent to me. The closest to a smile from me was a slight tug at the side of my mouth. That was it.

   “Here, follow me!” Mattia advanced. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to her room. I was amazed at how much better it looked compared to my plain, white room. She had a desk in one corner, piled up with a bunch of paperwork and random junk. In the other, laid her queen-sized bed, against the wall, elevated with a beautiful, wooden bed frame, painted white, with designs carved into the wood. Opposite to her bed was a dark oak drawer that had golden handles. It was magnificent really.

   “Is this seriously your room?” I wondered out loud.

   “Yup! Indeed it is!” She confirmed.

   “I can’t believe it…” I tipped my head up to find posters stuck onto the walls. Slowly, I let my hands glide across the posters. _This seemed so lively._ “I love it…”

   “I’m glad! Anyways! Let’s learn new words today!” She insisted.

   “Sure.”

   “Wait! Before that, I wanna give you something!” Mattia reached over to her desk and picked up something that was shining from the artificial light that illuminated the room. “Here!” She handed it to me.

   I gave her a questioning look before asking, “What is this?” It looked to be a cross, like the cross on Norway’s national flag. Except it was golden.

   “I noticed that your hair keeps getting in your eye, so I bought a hair clip for you!” I felt the side of my mouth tug a bit. “Though, I didn't know which one you would like so I bought one that might compliment your outfit…” She admitted.

   Awkwardly, I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as a thank you. Immediately, we both grew extremely red and stayed silent for a while. I was the one who broke the silence.

   “...Thanks.”

   “Here, let me put it on you.” She offered. Without enough time to object, she reached over and brushed away half of my hair to the side, securing it with the hair clip.

   It was somewhat awkward when I realized we were so close together. Again, my entire face was red again. I could feel her body warmth. Our faces were only a few inches apart. I looked away from her. She glanced at my face, confused, then realized what I was thinking. She pulled away, attempting to smile innocently but failing because of the blush that grew on her face.

   “It looks good on you!” Mattia complimented.

   “Thanks…” I said.

   Another moment of silence broke out. Not knowing how to break the ice, I panicked internally. This was extremely awkward.

   “So…” She started. “Sonja, can you move closer for a second?”

   I obeyed open mindedly, sliding myself over until we were inches away. I stared into her sky blue eyes. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. My entire face was flushed and I couldn't even move when she pulled away.

   “So, I know it's kinda obvious but, I like you. A lot.” She began. “And I just wanna ask if you would be my girlfriend…”

   I leaned in, and felt our lips connect again, but only for a short time. It felt so nice.

   “That’s a yes.” I answered. She grinned. She kissed me again. I tried to pull away, assuming it was just another short peck, but no. At some point, I was pushed against the wall in a full-on makeout session with her. She finally pulled away, gasping for air.

   Lastly, she pecked me on the cheek and said, “I love you~”

   “I love you too…”

 

 

Epilogue

   I successfully pull away, catching my breath to say, “M-Mattia, stop it…” I don't actually mean it. I can't resist her anymore.

   “Why should I?” She has me pinned to the wall. I can't escape either, so I look away. This side of her is always extremely sexy, and I can't prevent myself from getting somewhat turned on.

   She turns my head back to force me to look at her. She leans into my ear and whispers, “Why should I, Sonja?”

   She kisses me, again, which turned into another makeout session. I’m not sure when it happened but at some point, I ended being pushed onto the bed with Mattia on top of me, firmly keeping my hands above my head. She slides off my shirt and unzips my navy skirt. I blush. Swiftly, she unhooks my bra. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
